Robin Hood S04E06: Spark of Life
by SupremeCommanderOfPencils
Summary: A young girl with a scarred past is part of the sheriff's plan to change all of England. Robin must find a way to help her escape from the sheriff's clutches when it is her own fear that's keeping her imprisoned.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 6 is finally here! Hope you enjoy! Love those reviews *hint hint* ;)**

**Robin Hood**

**series 4, episode 6**

**Spark of Life**

Swords clashed together loudly, occasionally swishing through the air and thumping against a shield. There was a pause as the two men faced each other, both breathing heavily as they waited for the other to move.

In the blink of an eye, the battle began again, one man charging forward with a fierce swing of his blade while the other raised his own sword to parry.

With a cry, the advancing man shoved his opponent's sword away with his shield and stopped his dull blade inches away from the fighter's throat.

The pair froze for a moment before the loser broke into a grin. "Well done, Much."

Much lowered his sword and tried to act humble, but the childish smile gave him away. "Thank you, Robin. Though, I must say I'm certainly glad we waited to practice until these swords were dull. You nearly killed me in that first match."

Robin clicked his tongue. "Killed you? The blade was miles away from you."

"It was so close I could feel the metal on my neck."

"That was a breeze." Archer, who was watching their mock fight, added.

Much opened his mouth to reply, but a whistle interrupted him. Both Robin and Much turned their heads to see Marian walk up to them.

"I fight the loser." She smiled at Robin with a teasing glint in her eye.

"I let him win, you know."

"Of course you did." She said offhandedly as she turned toward Much. "May I borrow that for a moment?"

Much handed the sword to her with a glare towards Robin, who just chuckled and shook his head. Marian tightened her grip on the sword and faced her husband.

"Hold on, Marian. I can't fight you." Robin raised his hands at his sides.

"And why not?"

"Because when I beat you, you'll be so bitter that you'll never want to give me another kiss again." He grinned cheekily.

Marian shook her head. "Fine. Then if you are too scared to fight me, how about you, Archer? I could use the practice."

Archer, always eager for action, grinned while Robin handed him his sword.

As Robin passed by Marian, he spoke in her ear. "If you do win…save your kiss for me." He smirked as she raised her hand to shoo him away, rolling her eyes.

Marian lifted her sword, wary and prepared, and in no hurry to make the first move. Archer stood in front of her, a lazy grin on his face as his sword stayed steadily in front of him.

Unexpectedly, Archer broke through the relaxed feeling, his blade crashing down on Marian's sword as she dodged aside, using the force of his weight to throw him off balance. He recovered instantly, whirling around and parrying a thrust she sent his way.

"Marian, his left! He's wide open!" Robin suggested.

Marian thrust her sword in a feint before ducking to the side and swinging the blade in a full arc, lightly grazing Archer's clothing.

"No fair! Robin, you could give advice to both sides!" Archer protested as he and Marian stood still, waiting for an opening to appear.

"What? She's my wife, I have to help her or I get in trouble!" Robin called out jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, because brothers obviously don't mean anything to you." Archer lifted his blade again, holding it in a defensive position as Marian lifted her own once more.

Marian sidestepped and swung her sword, expecting the ring of metal that Archer's blade made when it collided with hers. While his focus was on the fight in front of him, Marian swung her foot out and caught him around his ankle, pulling him to the ground.

She straightened her arms, moving the sword down at an angle to point the blade at his throat, but he rolled aside, coming to his feet before she had before she had completely recovered and twisted his blade against hers. The sword slipped from her fingers, landing a few feet away in the grass. Marian, knowing she would be unable to get to it without being touched by Archer's sword, took a defensive position, weaponless.

"Hey, now! If we go hand to hand someone will get hurt!" Archer protested.

"I've got to side with Archer this time, Marian. You can't fight without weapons in practice because there's no way to punch someone and 'kill' them." Robin agreed.

Marian sighed, but dropped her shoulders in a sign of defeat. After this display, however, her foot flew through the air in a kick, landing precisely on the hilt of the sword in Archer's hand. The blade fell from his grip, but before she could pull away, his hand had grabbed her foot, twisted her around, and grasped her wrist. She attempted to pull away, but his hold was too tight, pulling her around so her arm was in a defenseless position across her chest.

"That wasn't very nice." Archer announced as he released his hold.

Marian laughed. "See, Robin? No one got hurt."

"Yeah, well, this time." Robin's face was serious, but she could hear in his voice an amusement that discredited his expression.

"I could give you a few pointers." Archer started. "Your technique depends on no one touching you, which I can understand. You're a woman and don't have the strength of a man, so you compensate by using your opponent's strength against him. Still, once someone has a hold of you, you're defenseless. You might try to work on your footwork a little more, and try to anticipate your opponent's next move before you make your own."

Although Marian frowned at being called weaker, she readily took any advice that was given. She continued battling with Archer for a while more before Robin suggested that she fight Much to see their different fighting styles.

Marian took Much down after three swings, reason being he just hid behind his shield because he didn't want to hurt her.

She groaned as she helped Much up off the ground. "Come on, Much! Fight me! You won't harm me."

Much licked his lips as he looked nervously over to Robin, who jerked his head in Marian's direction, encouraging him.

Much looked back at Marian, shifting his shield to ready himself. He muttered an apology as he swung his sword toward her, cringing.

She easily blocked it and threw in her own series of attacks, applying Archer's suggestions.

Seeing that he was about to lounge with his sword to her left, Marian stepped to the right and brought her blade across his, swinging it in a tight circle before twisting it out of his hand and disarming him.

For show, Marian held the tip of her blade to his chest for a moment before lowering it again. "Now," she turned to look at Robin, tilting her head. "It's your turn."

Robin looked at her for a moment, taking in her flushed cheeks and shining eyes. He smiled and pushed off of the tree he was leaning against, moving forward to take Much's sword and face her.

Marian braced herself, tensing her muscles and regripping her sword. She was determined not to be distracted by his cocky grin or by the long hair that swept across his forehead and almost fell into his vivid blue eyes.

He suddenly swung his sword as she quickly brought hers up to parry, creating an X. They stared at each other through the crossed blades, Marian testing him to see what he would do.

Robin smirked and extended his arm, forcing their swords to point to the ground. Marian pushed away his blade and they both pulled back, going into a defensive position.

Marian made the next move, driving Robin back a few steps before he, in turn, forced her to retreat. She dodged his next attack, planning to accomplish what she had with Much, but Robin had been watching too closely. He blocked her and moved around, forcing her to circle to keep facing him.

She was about to advance again when Tuck, John, and Will came into view, having returned from a short trip to Nottingham to gather a few things for Djaq's medicine supply.

"Time to sharpen the swords again, I see?" Will said, knowing that they only practiced with real swords instead of sticks when the blades were dull.

"How is Kate doing?" Tuck asked.

"About the same. Coughing and slightly warm. She got sick again before I left camp." Marian said, sympathy in her voice.

"I'd better get these to Djaq then." Tuck switched the small bag of herbs to the other hand as he started toward the hidden camp.

"We better get back, too. I'm getting hungry." said Much, watching John and Will follow after Tuck.

"Yes." Marian said. "Just one thing first."

She brought her sword up from her side and swung it towards her husband, hoping to catch him off guard. Robin, his honed reflexes from the Crusades surfacing, flashed his sword up against hers, creating another X.

Marian scowled at him, but before she could drop back, Robin grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, their blades still crossed between them.

He smiled. "A draw?" At her nod, he leaned between the two swords and kissed her.

"Alright, alright. If you keep this up, Kate won't be the only one who's sick." Archer said, making Marian turn her gaze to the ground and bite her lip to keep from smiling.

Robin laughed softly as he released of Marian's wrist and dropped his sword to his side. He turned and began walking the same path towards camp where Will, John, and Tuck had gone. "So what are we having today, Much?"

"Oh, you know, something simple. Don't want make Kate sick again." Much walked forward with his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, squinting up at the sky as he tried to decide. "Soup would be good, I think. But what kind…" He continued this monologue as he followed Tuck, who led the group. John and Will were whispering their own conversation while Robin and Marian strolled behind, loosely holding each others' hand and only half listening to Much's rambles.

Kate's barking cough was heard before they saw the camp. Entering the door, they saw her lean over the side of her bunk until her coughing fit ended. She eased herself back into a reclined position with a miserable expression on her face. When she spotted the rest of the gang, she gave them a half smile.

"Pretty pathetic, aren't I?" Her voice was rough. Djaq gave a sympathetic smile before going over to Tuck to accept what he had brought her.

"Thank you," she murmured as the dark man handed her the supplies and seated himself next to John.

Djaq started to organize the medicines, but as she passed by Will, he cleared his throat and looked at her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, too, Will." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. He kept the slight smile on his face as he sat down beside Archer, grabbing one of the swords to sharpen.

Djaq turned to see John watching her. She gave him a teasing look. "Would you like a kiss, too?"

"I'd like one." Archer raised his hand. Will quickly smacked his arm before returning to his work.

"Hey, I was only joking!" Archer rubbed his shoulder and Will tried to smother a grin.

Marian sidestepped the their antics and sat down beside Kate. "How are you feeling?"

"How would you feel after coughing and throwing up all day?"

"Not very good."

"There's your answer then." She managed a small smile before closing her eyes. Marian rubbed Kate's arm sympathetically before moving over to the other side of the camp to give her some peace.

Tuck assisted Djaq with concocting something to help Kate's symptoms as Much cooked in his kitchen, moving with the rhythm of Will and Robin sharpening blades. Archer supplied conversation, gaining comments from everybody.

It wasn't long before Much declared the soup to be ready. He dished some out for the whole gang and handed it around, but when a bowl passed under Kate's nose, she pushed it away, clamping a shaky hand to her mouth. Unable to run out in time, she turned to the conveniently placed bucket beside her bed.

A few minutes later, Kate lay back in her bunk, her face pale. After some coaxing, Djaq was able to get her to swallow some of her remedy and keep it down. Kate closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of the cool cloth that had been gently placed on her forehead.

"I don't think you picked the right soup, Much." Robin said as Kate quickly fell into an exhausted sleep. Much shot him a look.

Careful to move far enough away so Kate wouldn't smell it, the rest of the gang all turned to their own supper, except for Much, who, after Kate's reaction to the food, had quietly pushed aside his own bowl with a hard swallow.

Marian noticed his subtle movement and, realizing that his unending appetite was gone, hid her smile behind her spoon. But as she took a sip, her smile vanished.

Her stomach started to churn. She lowered the bowl and tried to breathe normally but the soup suddenly smelled awful, causing her to raise her hand to cover her nose and mouth in an attempt to block the scent.

Glancing around, Marian saw everyone else casually eating their supper, even Much gaining back his hunger and grabbing a spoon. The sight only enhanced the smell.

Marian jumped up, her stomach turning. She dropped her bowl and rushed out of the camp, hand still over her mouth.

"Marian?" Robin jerked his head up, surprised at her hasty exit. With concern showing in his expression, he stood and followed after her, leaving the rest of the gang in bewilderment.

"What did you do to the soup, Much!" Will asked, teasing despite his worry for Marian.

"Nothing!"

Much's defense faded away as Robin approached Marian, who was bent over with one hand leaning against a tree and her other arm curled around her stomach as it heaved and rejected the little amount of food she had eaten.

"Are you alright, Marian?" Robin questioned gently as she straightened, pulling her hair away from her face.

Marian wiped the corners of her mouth. "I am now."

Robin gathered her into his arms and moved to kiss her, but she turned away. "Don't... I just threw up, Robin."

He laughed softly and settled for kissing her hair. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, Robin, I'm fine."

He smiled softly at her, brushing her hair back from her face before taking her hand and leading her back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin! Someone on the North Road." Will declared to the entire band, though it was Robin's name at the beginning of his statement.

Everyone responded by grabbing their weapons and running out the camp door, except for Tuck, who was watching over a still sleeping Kate.

Will led them to road. Once they were near it, Robin signaled for them to stop, holding up a finger and listening. At the sound of a creaking cart, he nodded and the band dispersed, moving to stand behind trees or duck behind fallen logs.

His back to a tree, Robin pulled out an arrow from his quiver and placed it to his bow. He leaned slightly around the trunk and saw a cart driven by a single man. What lay inside the cart was a mystery. A mystery Robin couldn't leave alone.

As the cart rumbled by, he drew back the string and sent the arrow flying into the wheel of the cart, startling the driver.

"Sorry about that," Robin called out as he walked out from behind the tree. "But I'm afraid I can't let you carry on just yet."

The cloaked driver looked around and saw Robin approaching along with six other outlaws each wielding their own weapon. The man's face fell.

Robin chuckled as he stepped right up to him. "I'm sure you've already guessed what this is. Am I right?"

The man glared in response.

Djaq took in his glare with a laugh. "Perceptive fellow, isn't he?"

The man's eyes flickered warily from one outlaw to another. "What do you want?"

"Fancy a guess?" Will said, moving his sword closer to the man's hip where a pouch of money would most likely be kept.

"We're here to see your wares," Archer announced sarcastically.

The driver spoke, shifting slightly away from Will's blade. "Listen, I carry nothing of importance. It's just me and my daughter traveling back from spending what little wages a servant like me gets."

Robin glanced into the back of the cart and saw a young girl, about six years of age, crouched in a corner. Though she stared up at him with wide eyes, her expression was not afraid, even when Little John poked through the rest of the few items in the cart, mainly clothes and scraps of food.

"John?" Robin asked simply, motioning to the cart.

Little John shook his head. "Nothing."

"Robin," Djaq called his attention. "I would not think a poor traveling father would carry such a weapon, would you?" She nodded towards the man's belt. His cloak had slipped back, revealing the large hilt of a finely made sword.

Robin glanced up at the man, whose expression had changed from one of mild fear to a stony mask. The outlaw shook his head and feigned a look of disapproval. "Now, I wouldn't call that nothing. That's quite a sword. What business would you be doing to own such a fine blade?"

The driver suddenly leaped up, drawing his large sword, forcing Robin to jump back. The gang burst into action, all weapons pointed at the driver. But the man fought. He clashed swords with Archer and, with a kick to the stomach, threw him backwards.

John attempted to strike the man with his staff, but the fighter ducked, hitting the back of John's knees and shoving against his back, causing him to hit the ground.

Robin tossed aside his bow and pulled out his curved sword, meeting blades with the mysterious man and struggling to disarm him. Will jumped in and tried to take him out from behind, but was shoved away with a backhanded swing.

While the man's attention was turned to Will, Robin shoved his boot into the fighter's stomach. Bent over and off balance, the man was finally knocked into unconsciousness by Djaq's foot crashing into him and shoving him into the cart.

The gang circled the man slouched against the side of the wagon. Robin shook his head, pointing at him with his sword. "_That_ was no poor servant."

"He fought like a soldier." Much said as he returned his sword to his belt. "A very good one at that."

"Why would such a highly trained soldier be traveling with a young girl?" Marian said, curiously watching the silent child in the cart, whose gaze circled the gang warily.

Robin went through the unconscious man's pockets and pulled the sword from his belt, tossing the blade on the ground a ways away. While John and Will found a length of rope in the cart and began tying the soldier's wrists and ankles, Robin turned to the little girl in the cart.

"Hang on. I know you." Robin said, remembering the girl's face from a previous encounter. "You're Aimee." He saw recognition in her bright blue eyes as he said her name.

"Aimee? I do not know her." Djaq looked at the girl, trying to recall if she had seen her before.

"No, you wouldn't. She lives in Kirklee's Abbey in the orphanage. Her parents were killed in a fire at her home only a year ago."

"Robin," called John from where he stood next to the soldier. "He's coming around."

Robin strode over the man, kneeling at his side. The soldier's eyes blinked balefully at him, a stubbornness apparent in his expression that declared he wouldn't tell them anything.

"Care to tell us what you're really doing here?" Robin asked, not really expecting an answer.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you I was a servant with my daughter returning from spending my wages?" The soldier repeated his story cynically.

"Probably not." Robin laughed. "Got any other ideas or did Djaq hit you too hard?"

"I can take any hit a girl throws my way." The man declared pompously.

"Careful," Robin warned. "If that's a challenge, I know quite a few ladies who would be more than happy to take you up on it."

The man pursed his lips and said nothing.

"Come now, there must be something you can tell us." Robin's tone was perfectly amiable, though he knew the man on the ground wouldn't much care at this point.

"No, there isn't."

"What about your 'daughter' over there? What kind of father brings his child through a forest he knows holds dangerous outlaws?"

"Leave her alone. You've got no business with her."

"You know, I've thought about this extensively in the... oh, 10 minutes that I've known you, and I'm beginning to form a theory."

"Let me know how that goes."

"I believe I will. Now, you're a soldier alone but for a defenseless girl who is not your daughter. You've got nothing in your pockets, no money, nothing personal, nothing. So, I think maybe in hopes of getting past us, the girl was made to carry them?"

"No, she doesn't carry anything." The man's eyes looked quickly away, cluing Robin in.

"I think I'm right." Robin looked at John, who nodded his approval.

The man began twisting his hands at the ropes. "Let me free and leave us alone!"

"I'm glad to know that someone who is in all probability working for the sheriff has at least some conscience. I wouldn't worry, we're not about to harm her." Robin began to turn away, but in the sudden interest of pride, turned back. "I am Robin Hood. I would _never _hurt an innocent."

After he had said this, a flash of movement and a thud drew Robin's attention. Aimee had suddenly scrambled backwards away from him in the cart until she hit the side.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Robin took a step toward her, but that only made her press closer to the farthest corner, fear clearly showing on her face.

"Look out!" John called out in warning just as the bound man leaned up and threw his weight against Robin, causing him to fall back onto the ground. At the same time, the man had grabbed Robin's dagger from his belt and twisted the blade around to cut his bonds.

Instantly the man was running at the cart. Those around it drew their swords, but before they could effectively use them to stop the man, he had cut the harness on the horse and was on its back, galloping away in the direction of Nottingham.

Robin sighed, standing slowly and rubbing his backside where it had struck the ground. "Well, nothing we can do about that." He fingered the empty sheath for his dagger with a slight frown before looking at the gang.

Only two pairs of eyes weren't staring after the man that had ridden off. Marian was watching Robin, not used to seeing him shoved to the ground; even when his opponent outmatched him in size it was rare that he was caught off guard.

The other pair was Aimee's. She hadn't taken her frightened eyes off him since she found out who he was.

Curious of her reaction, he looked at her closely, noticing a corner of parchment sticking out from a fold in her dress. "What's that in her pocket?" he wondered aloud, causing the others to turn and see.

Will moved slowly closer to her, but when Aimee did not react as she did with Robin, he extended a hand to her. "Can we see what you have?"

Aimee stared silently at him for a moment before slowly moving her hand to her pocket. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Will.

As he turned it over, his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Djaq peered around Will's shoulder. Upon seeing it, a slightly bewildered expression came to her face. "Robin."

Robin looked up to see what was in Will's hands. He stared, a look of disbelief in his eyes when he glimpsed the large, red seal on the paper. "It's a letter from the king!"

He took the letter and began to break the seal, but Marian held out a hand to stop him. "Robin, it's from the _king_. You cannot just go opening his letters!"

Robin kept working the seal. "It concerns us, Marian. Besides, what are they going to do, outlaw us?"

Much snorted softly.

Finally managing to break the seal, Robin began reading the letter aloud.

"'To his highness Prince John, Greetings from your brother, Richard. I am writing to inform you that...'" Robin trailed off, eyes widening in shock.

"What? Keep reading, Robin!" Much sounded anxious.

"'I am writing to inform you that I shall be abdicating my role as king. This war has thoroughly tired me of political affairs and I am prepared to place you, my brother, on the throne as king of England.'" Robin's brow furrowed. "This cannot be from the king! He would never abandon his country!"

"Robin, this is the king's seal, I am sure of it!" Much declared, snatching the paper to better see the seal.

Will snagged the letter back and examined the outside. "It could be a fake... but if it is, it's a very good forgery."

"Aimee, where did you get that letter?" Marian leaned against the wagon edge to get her attention.

Aimee stared at Marian intently, making no move to respond.

John looked at the young girl. "Why doesn't she talk?"

Robin shrugged. "She never did after the fire."

With a nod, Djaq suggested, "Perhaps it was the shock. I've heard of such things happening when children, sometimes even adults, go through something that is traumatic."

"I've heard of that. In the Holy Land, some crusaders shut down after battle, and some of them stopped speaking. It just depended on how the person reacted... or coped." Robin walked past the wagon to pick up the bow that had been discarded.

As he passed, Aimee recoiled, attempting to put more distance between them, her breath coming more sharply when there was no more room to move away from his approach.

Robin stopped, her apparent fear of him painful. One question circulated through his mind: why him? It was understandable if it was just men she was afraid of. But she did not even cringe away from Little John. It was just Robin.

Marian spoke softly to the girl, trying to calm her. Aimee suddenly twisted around, wrapping her arms around Marian's neck and burying her face against her shoulder. Surprise made Marian hesitate for a moment before she picked Aimee up out of the cart and held her tightly, still murmuring comfort.

Robin watched the pair. A mix of emotions flashed across his face before they faded into a closed expression. "Come on, let's take Aimee back to camp until we get things sorted out."

He looked over to see Aimee still watching him warily, keeping a firm hold around Marian's neck. Giving Aimee a slight smile, Robin nodded for Marian to go ahead as he moved around to stay out of her way. Marian gave him a concerned look, but continued to follow the others as Robin circled around and grabbed his bow before moving after the gang.

Once at the camp, Robin sat down on a bunk, shrugging off the quiver on his back. Marian sat down on the bed beside him, but as soon as she did, Aimee quickly squirmed away from her, edging her way around until she was as far from Robin as possible, all the while keeping a watchful eye on him to make sure he stayed where he was. She backed up until she bumped into Much's knee.

"Oh, careful there." Much said. Aimee turned and looked at him for a moment before she suddenly started to climb onto his lap.

"Uh, whoa there, uh, Aimee. Wouldn't you, um, wouldn't you rather go sit with Marian or someone?" His flustered words had no effect on Aimee as she continued to sit comfortably on his lap and watch everyone else smile at them.

"She is just a little girl, Much, she is not going to bite you." Djaq laughed.

Much didn't seem quite convinced, but he slowly started to relax. Aimee idly kicked her feet and leaned her head back on his shoulder. While Much was struggling not to move, Kate started to wake.

As her eyes fluttered open, she fixed them on Aimee, then Much. Slightly confused, she looked over at Robin. "What did I miss?

Tuck walked in from collecting firewood so Robin could explain to both of them what had happened on their raid.

As he listened, Tuck knelt down and placed a bunch of the logs he had gathered on a pit in the center of the camp, taking two sticks and rubbing them together in an attempt to start a fire.

When a flicker appeared on one of the logs, Aimee reared back, striking the back of her head on Much's nose.

"Ow!" Much grabbed his nose, which had started to bleed as Aimee began to cry soundlessly.

Somewhat uncomfortably, Much grabbed Aimee around the middle and deposited her in Archer's lap before moving wipe his nose with a cloth.

Tears continued to stream down the little girl's face. In an attempt to calm her, Archer stood and carried her out of the camp and away from the fire.

"I'm sorry. That was careless of me." Tuck apologized as he snuffed out the flames.

Robin shook his head. "It's not your fault. You didn't know how bad her fear was. None of us did, really."

"Fear of fire I understand, but why is she afraid of you?" Kate asked, clearing her rough throat as she started to sit up.

"It seems that she doesn't fear without reason. She's afraid of fire because her parents were killed in one and her home was destroyed, so there must be a good reason as to why she is frightened of Robin, too." Will said thoughtfully.

Robin shook his head. "I can't think of any reason why. I've never touched her. But I do remember her face. That reaction just now was nothing compared to last year at the fire. That was the last day she ever made a noise."

"Such a young age to go through so much already." Djaq said softly as she watched Archer return with Aimee in his arms, her tear stained cheek resting on his shoulder.

"And it will only keep getting worse. For everyone now." Robin said, his thoughts returning to the letter.

"That seal must be a forgery. It has to be." Marian reasoned. "Surely the king wouldn't abandon us to Prince John."

Marian glanced over to see John motioning to Archer for him to pass Aimee onto him.

She moved to stand next to Robin. "What should we do if it is a forgery?"

"We're going to find out where it came from and destroy it." Robin said.

"A good plan…if we knew where to find it." Will added.

Robin leaned forward onto his elbows. "We have a fair guess. Who do you know locally that would use a speechless little girl for his own purposes?"

Will gave a half grin. "The castle it is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyone been looking for an answer to our problems?" Archer strode into the camp with a smug grin, his hands behind his back.

"Which problem?" Much asked. "Being an outlaw, I can think of a few."

Robin looked up at his brother and nodded toward his hands. "What've you got?"

With a flourish, Archer brought his arms around, revealing a large piece of fabric. When he shook it out, it took the form of a drab, ratty dress.

Everyone stared at the dress in silent confusion.

"Archer, please don't tell me you have taken up sewing." Marian said, looking from the dress to Archer's smile, which vanished upon her statement.

"No," Archer left his answer hanging, but when no one suggested another idea, he sighed. "It's a maid's gown. I borrowed it so one of you girls can sneak into the castle to look for that fake seal."

"Ah, the old dress-up-as-a-servant-to-sneak-around-the-castle routine. Sounds appropriate." Robin teased.

"Thank you. Now," He turned, shifting his gaze to the three woman seated around camp. "Who wants to be a servant girl?"

"I'll do it." Marian stood to take the dress, but Robin's voice made her pause.

"Wait a moment, Marian. Are you sure? The sheriff could recognize you easily."

"Robin, who else can do it? Kate is too sick and Djaq is too noticeable. Unless _you_ would like to do it." Marian took the dress and held it out to him.

He looked at the dress with a half smile. "I would, but I'm afraid it's not my color."

"Oh, I don't know. I think it looks rather lovely." Archer grabbed the dress and held it up to Robin, who snatched it and threw it in his brother's face with a smirk.

"Well?" Marian questioned her husband.

Robin paused a moment and then nodded with a smile. "Get dressed. We'll leave as soon as you're ready."

Minutes later, Marian, Robin, Much, and Tuck were heading to Nottingham. When they reached the castle, Marian put her head down and passed under the large gate without incident.

She licked her lips as she entered the castle, hoping to remain unnoticed--or at the very least ignored as she toured the rooms, searching for the sheriff's quarters where the desired seal would most likely be hidden.

The first door she tried was locked, but instead of taking the time to open it, she passed by, attempting to get into the next room instead. This door slid open easily, and she instantly realized she was in the sheriff's bedchamber. The walls were richly adorned with tapestries and a Persian rug covered the stone floor.

She slipped forward and closed the door behind her, checking first behind the tapestry for a hidden panel, and then under the rug for loose stones.

One of the stones moved easily when she attempted to shift it; beneath lay a small, locked, wooden box. She lifted it to examine the lock.

"Alfy, darling, I simply don't see the significance of this!" A female voice sounded in the hallway, causing Marian to freeze. She moved quickly, placing the box back in the hole, covering it with the stone, and pulling the rug back over it before moving to conceal herself under the bed.

The door swung open, revealing, from Marian's position, two pairs of shoes, one nearly hidden by long skirts.

"Prince John wants to get rid of King Richard, and what better way of doing it than turning his own mark of power against him?" Alfred's boots clumped forward onto the rug.

Marian pulled farther back into the shadow of the bed when the sheriff bent down, lifting the rug to reveal the loose stone. The soft click of a key releasing a lock seemed loud in the quiet of the room. As Marian shifted, she jarred the toe of her boot softly against the wooden bed frame in a barely audible thump.

She bit her lip when the sheriff was still for a moment, afraid that he had heard her. Her heart beat quicker as he rose slowly and his boots thudded closer to the bed, stopping right at the end. But she closed her eyes in relief as the heel of his shoe turned to face her and the bed creaked above as the sheriff sat down next to Scarlett.

"See, darling? It's so simple... I went to Scarborough to get it--there is a family of very skilled carpenters living there. Naturally they are ignorant of what it is they made. Peasants can be so foolish sometimes." Alfred announced scornfully.

Marian silently seethed at this statement, but remained still, hoping the sheriff and his wife would leave her alone with the box.

The sheriff stood up again and placed the box back into the floor and covering it up. Marian groaned inwardly as the sheriff sat down once more, her hopes of them leaving gone.

"But what about the mercenary? He said that Hood captured Aimee and found the letter." Scarlett questioned.

"Just because they found the letter does not mean they know that it's a forgery or where to find the seal."

Marian could in no way tell what unspoken words passed overhead, but assumed from the sheriff's next words that Scarlett had replied with a curious look.

"That girl hasn't spoken a word for over a year. I don't think she'll say anything now."

Marian rested her forehead on her arms as Scarlett and Alfred continued talking about duties and schedules.

After some time, Marian sensed from the couple's words that they were preparing to finish talking about the necessity of their jobs and actually do them. Sure enough, there was a creak on the bed above her and the sheriff followed Scarlett back out through the door.

Marian waited for a moment before letting out a relieved sigh and shifting out from under the bed. Not bothering to stand up, she scooted over to the rug and lifted the corner, tugging out the rock and lifting the box from its spot.

She tried to open it, but the sheriff had locked it back up. Standing somewhat stiffly, Marian looked around for the key, but it wasn't there.

Finally, not wanting to waste any more time, Marian tucked the box under her arm and reached for the door. She opened it an inch, listening for a moment. Satisfied that no one was approaching, she quietly slipped through the door, immediately turning to slowly close it and wincing slightly when it creaked shut.

Marian turned around and then gasped quietly as she came face to face with the sheriff. The two guards that flanked the sheriff and blocked her escape each had a sword pointed at her neck.

"Well, well, what have we here?" The sheriff moved closer, forcing Marian to step back until she pressed against the door. He glanced at the box in her arm. "Has little Robin sent his dove to do his thieving for him?"

Marian said nothing as she gritted her teeth and glared over the sheriff's head while he continued. "I see that you have found my cleverly forged seal, which must mean that you have found my little delivery girl. Sweet thing. Always ready and willing to do her job. Of course, she's not one to protest, is she?"

Marian shifted her glare directly at the sheriff, her eyes sparking. "How dare you use that poor girl's weakness for your own selfish purposes!"

"No one will ever be powerful until they decide to use another person's weaknesses for their own good." The sheriff let a small smile slip up his face. "Now... care to hand over my box?"

"No. You cannot do this to England!"

"What of England? It's just another weakness to exploit."

"England is _not_ weak!"

"And how about King Richard? Failed king, failed crusader; why don't we give Prince John a chance? He's willing to take advantage of the situation in a way Richard never will."

Marian's eyes grew steely as she drew up to her full height and raised her arm to slap him. He grabbed her wrist before her fingers struck his cheek, however, and Marian jerked her arm away as though disgusted at his touch. "Do not speak of the king I serve like that. When you call him weak, you call me weak. You call Robin Hood weak! What does that make you if you cannot defeat Hood?" She emphasized the name that only Robin's enemies used.

The sheriff did not so much as bat an eye. "You know, my dear," he reached and removed the box from the crook of her elbow. "Sometimes the best way to catch someone is to create something which that someone knows they must have." He pulled a key from his pocket, unlocked the box, and turned it toward her. It was empty.

"Now, you aren't in the strictest sense the desired catch, but certainly serviceable bait." He turned to one of the guards standing nearby before leaving. "Take her to the dungeons. You know what to do."

The two guards returned their swords to their belts and stood on either side of Marian with a tight grip on her arm. She briefly struggled to wrench away from their grasp, but they only pulled her along down the hall.

When they were in the middle of a large pillared corridor, another guard jogged up to them. He began talking to the men who held her concerning some business of the sheriff. She let her gaze drift around the room, pretending to be uninterested in their hurried conversation, but listened carefully for anything that could be helpful.

Marian didn't get the chance to follow their conversation, however, as a movement caught her eye. She blinked in surprise.

Behind one of the pillars, she could see Robin cautiously moving his head into view. She quickly glanced at the still talking soldiers to see if they had noticed before leaning back slightly for a better perspective.

He raised his eyebrows in silent question and she shook her head ever so slightly. How would she explain it anyway?

She licked her lips to draw his attention to them. '_Sheriff_,' she mouthed with exaggeration. He cocked his head. Time to repeat, apparently. '_Sheriff_.' This time the slightest of whispers slipped through.

"What was that?" The guard on her left questioned, jerking her attention back to the men at her sides.

"I..." She hesitated before continuing. "I was thinking how stupid the sheriff is for keeping the seal in his room. Won't that disrupt the Lady Scarlett's sleep? Surely she would be uncomfortable thinking that an outlaw could be coming in at any time in the night."

"It's not your place to judge his wisdom." The soldier she was speaking to nudged the other guard. "We should hurry on down."

Marian glanced back as the guards jerked her forward. She just saw a flicker as Robin disappeared behind the pillar. She looked ahead again, letting out a long, quiet breath, hoping that he had understood and would find the seal.

They descended the stairs and entered the dungeon. The guard on Marian's left opened the door to a cell, but paused before pushing her inside, looking around. "Where is that jailer with the keys?"

The other guard sounded slightly confused. "What do we need keys for? The door is already open."

"To _lock_ the door after she's inside, you imbecile! Go and find him!"

The questioning guard flinched and released Marian's arm as he scurried off in search of the keys, causing the other man to sigh heavily.

Marian watched the man until he disappeared around a corner. She shifted slightly away from the man still holding her arm before casually asking him, "Which way did we turn down that last hallway? Left or right?"

The man looked down at her, puzzled at her question. "Left..."

"Thank you." She suddenly turned her body in front of him and bent down parallel to the ground while throwing her weight away from him so that, with his grip on her arm, he was yanked forward. His knees hit her side, but the speed at which he had fallen forward threw him over her back and onto the ground on the opposite side.

The groans of the guard faded away as Marian ran up the stairs and out of the dungeon, making her way back to the sheriff's room in hopes of finding Robin. She retraced her steps and found the correct door, but the room was empty.

She felt a sudden tap on her shoulder. Automatically she spun around, her elbow crashing into the gut of the intruder.

"Robin!" She whispered harshly, recognizing him more by the quiver on his back than his face since he was bent over by her attack. "Did you find it?"

He looked up at her with his hands resting on his knees as he attempted to straighten. "Well, I _was_ looking, but now I'm just trying to breath."

Marian fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You would have saved yourself a sore stomach if you had just waited outside for me like we had planned!"

"I'm not following you for no reason! You've been gone for a long time, Marian. I thought maybe you'd been caught, and I was right!" He sighed. "You said that the seal was in here. Where?"

"Right over here." Marian lifted the rug from the floor and pulled up the stone, revealing the box beneath it. "Better check to make sure that it's there, the sheriff put in an empty box earlier."

"Is there a key?" Robin asked her, fingering the lock.

"Not that I have found."

"Of course." Robin absently chewed his bottom lip as he scanned the room. A smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth when he spotted a heavily jeweled hairpin lying on a table against the wall.

He picked it up in his hand. "I don't know why women bother putting these in their hair when they work much better in a lock."

"I wear hairpins." Marian protested mildly.

"Yes, but yours double as weapons." He fitted the end of the pin into the lock.

"It's practical."

"It's you." The lock clicked open.

Robin lifted the covering, revealing a large, wooden seal inside. "This is it. Let's get out of here."

They jogged down the hall together, filing out with the servants who were leaving for the day. Once they reached the outer gate, they glimpsed Much pacing anxiously. "Where were you? We were getting worried."

"Things went fine, Much. We've got it." Robin held out the box and in turn received a grin from Tuck and Much.

"What are we going to do with it?" Tuck asked curiously.

"Burn it." Robin declared.

"But what about Aimee?" Marian questioned with concern.

"The camp isn't the only place we can build a fire." Robin commented.

Marian glanced back over her shoulder at the castle gate. "The guard would have found the sheriff and told him what happened by now. We should get moving."

"Sooner than later." Robin added as he heard shouts for guards. He motioned for Tuck to take the lead as they headed back for Sherwood.


	4. Chapter 4

"We got it." Declared Much as the four strode into camp a while later.

Little John, who had been sitting next to Kate's bed, walked over, glancing at the box in Robin's hand. "There were no problems?"

"Nothing major." Robin said, giving Marian a quick grin before he passed the box to John, who examined it closely before opening it. He lifted the large, wooden seal from the box, examining the bottom.

Will strode over. "The king's seal... Whoever made this must have been very skilled, it's almost exactly the same."

Djaq, who held Aimee asleep in her lap, shook her head slightly. "Will Scarlet, you still amaze me."

"What?" Will looked at his wife with curiosity.

"You." She smiled at him softly. "How can you tell the difference? There is nothing to compare it to."

Will shrugged "I just... I remember that sort of thing. It looks different than the actual..." He trailed off, embarrassed, not bothering to finish.

John grinned, taking mercy on his friend. "What should we do with the seal?"

"We're going to burn it." Much announced. "That way the sheriff can never use it again."

John nodded mutely, silently agreeing with Much's statement.

"Wait, maybe we shouldn't burn it." Archer suggested after a pause.

"What? Why?" Kate's raspy voice sounded from the corner of the camp where she rested in bed.

Tuck nodded slowly at Archer. "Because every piece of proof that we have against Prince John and the sheriff will condemn them when King Richard returns. If we keep this seal, then it is that much more retribution they shall receive for the things they have done to the people of England."

"Exactly." Archer responded.

"It's hard to talk yourself out of something that is not dependent on what people have seen." Marian added.

Robin nodded. "We'll show it to the king when he is safe, along with the pact for those previous Black Knights who are still around."

"And when the king gets back, he'll get rid of those pigs in Nottingham and I will finally have my Bonchurch." Much sighed happily.

"Yeah, and everything will be all bright and peachy. I hate to say it, but honestly, what good has King Richard done so far? Even when he was free, he was busy fighting his own wars, not helping in ours. We shouldn't always rely on him to save us." Kate argued.

"The king has done everything he can at this point." Robin said firmly before his voice softened. "That's why it's up to us to help him."

"But what about the sheriff? He'll know you took the seal and will probably go looking for it." Will mentioned.

"Not if he thinks it's been destroyed." Marian said slowly, thinking.

"We could burn it." Robin suggested. "Burn the box while he thinks the seal is inside."

"Where would we do it?" Much questioned somewhat doubtfully.

"Obviously in a place that the sheriff is and Aimee isn't." Archer alluded to Aimee's aversion to fire.

There was a long pause which Djaq interrupted. "What is going to happen to her?"

"She's got to go back to the abbey." Robin said quietly.

"But the sheriff will just take her when he needs a confidant! The fact that she doesn't speak makes her perfect for whatever he needs." Kate argued.

"Can't we keep her around for a few more days?" asked Archer.

"No, Archer. And the sheriff will leave her alone. I think he's already learned his lesson, we've got the seal, after all."

"But she's just a little girl. What harm does having her-" Much began.

"No, Much! How do you think I feel, standing here, with a defenseless little girl terrified of me? Selfish, I know, but I can't do it." Robin declared angrily before his gaze fell onto Aimee. She had woken at his strong words and was staring at him. Her wide, fearful eyes were brimming with tears as she leaned close to Djaq and away from him. Robin looked away with a sigh before shaking his head and striding out of the camp.

As the others exchanged glances, Marian excused herself and hurried after Robin, ignoring the questioning glance Djaq shot her way.

"Much..." Groaned Archer. "You had to say it."

Much, wearing a shocked expression, shrugged. "Sorry! I didn't think!"

"Yeah, you're good at that." Kate added somewhat aggressively.

"Well, you're the one who-"

"Stop it!" Djaq interrupted, glancing down at Aimee, whose gaze flickered back and forth, following the shouts of the argument. Much cleared his throat and walked over to the kitchen, moving a spoon from its proper place to another.

"I wonder why she's so afraid of Robin..." Tuck mused.

"I don't think it's any of our business." John said quietly.

"It _is_ our business, John." Djaq said intently. "It is our job to help people who need it. Aimee is that someone in need. The only way to help her is to learn what happened. Will you tell me about the fire?"

John was silent for a moment before he finally sighed and shook his head. "There's not much to tell. Vaizey set their house on fire for not paying their taxes in time. We were there and managed to put it out. Only Aimee got out."

"Why didn't you give them any money before?" Will asked.

"They didn't want it." Tuck told him. "Neither approved of Robin's choice to become an outlaw and they weren't afraid to say it."

Djaq was quiet as she thought about what she had been told, putting herself in Aimee's position.

"That is one brave girl...well, except for fire and Robin, but other than that." Much said as he watched Aimee stare quietly at the ground, sleep slowly beginning to take over again.

"She is far too young to have to go through all that." Djaq agreed.

Marian came in through the door quietly, shifting slightly when all of their eyes fell on her and answering their unspoken question. "Robin didn't want to upset her again since she's had quite a day already." After receiving a few nods of understanding, she continued. "But the plan for tomorrow is to take Aimee back to the abbey. Then we'll confront the sheriff to burn the box. Robin already has the seal hidden with the pact."

Djaq straightened one of her legs, stretching before she stood, Aimee asleep in her arms. She turned back to the bed she had been seated on, laying Aimee down gently and pulling a blanket over her.

"That's my bed..." Much protested quietly behind Marian as she turned to leave, rolling her eyes as she ducked through the door.

She walked her own path to the small cabin that she and Robin shared, glancing back to catch a glimpse of Will and Djaq leaving for their own room which Will had finished a few days earlier.

As Marian came near to the group of trees that disguised their room, her thoughts returned to Robin's reaction to Aimee's rejection.

He tried to hide it, but Marian knew that the fact that there was a child petrified of him hurt him deeply. As confident as he appeared, half of that confidence relied on the dependence of others, those who needed him.

Marian entered through the door and saw Robin sitting on the bed. His eyes gazed steadily ahead at the wall, but it didn't look like he was really seeing it. When the sound of her movement registered, however, he blinked slowly and watched her as she sat down next to him on the bed.

She laid her head on his shoulder, silence encasing them comfortably and neither feeling an urge to penetrate the surrounding quiet. Crickets chirped harmoniously in the background, and just as Marian felt herself starting to fall asleep against Robin, he spoke. "Why do you think she's so afraid of me?

Marian leaned back to see him better. "We may never know. But it could be any number of things... I wouldn't take it to heart, though. She's just one young child."

"That's what makes her fear so difficult."

She smiled softly and kissed him. "If it's any consolation, I do not find you frightening."

The corner of Robin's lips slid up in a crooked smile. "It is. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took forever, its been a crazy few weeks.**

"Are you ready to go back home, Aimee?" Marian asked, neither expecting an answer nor receiving one. The little girl just silently watched as the gang prepared to leave.

To try to travel as stealthily as possible, Tuck, Will, and Archer were staying at the camp with Kate, while Robin, Much, Djaq, John, and Marian would first take Aimee back to the abbey. Once she was safely back home, they would confront the sheriff and burn the box, now empty of the forged seal.

Kate sat on her bed with a somewhat grumpy expression. "I'm well enough to go with you."

"No, you're not." Djaq replied, not looking up from attaching her sword to her belt.

"I'm well enough to walk, and that's the basic requirement for this trip. I don't see the problem."

Djaq looked up with a slight smile. "Yes, but after a while I do not think that we will want to carry both Aimee and you." Kate made a face.

Robin chuckled as he placed the box of the seal into a satchel and lifted the strap over his head so it fell securely across his chest. "There will be other adventures, Kate, trust me. Besides, we're not planning on a lot of action this time."

"Oh, a peaceful meeting with the sheriff. So _that's_ why you're bringing along your swords and arrows." Kate said sarcastically.

"Precisely." He grinned.

Kate sighed and turned her gaze to see a pair of wide, blue eyes watching her. "Well, I'm going to miss you here, Aimee. Have a good trip back home…without me." She tossed those last words toward Djaq, who didn't respond but showed a hint of a smile.

"Goodbye, Aimee. I hope we meet again soon." Said Tuck.

"Yeah, I'm sure you two could have a great conversation." Archer said quietly to him and then smiled brightly and wiggled his fingers in a wave at Aimee.

She smiled and folded her fingers up and down in return, and then did the same to Will while she grabbed Marian's outstretched hand and was led away from the camp.

The group walked through the forest, winding their way down to the main road that they would take to the abbey.

Robin took the lead and the rest of the gang walked close beside or trailed behind him. Marian guided Aimee along in the back of the group, talking quietly to her and every now and then gaining a smile in response.

After some time, Djaq turned and smiled at the little girl walking with Marian. "You are almost home, Aimee."

Robin released a sad smile at the nostalgia in Djaq's voice, looking down at the ground before a whizzing sound drew his attention as an arrow thudded into the ground a few feet away.

"Robin," Much said as he stared at the arrow. "Please tell me that was you."

"Sorry, Much, but I think we have company." Robin scanned the road behind him.

A faint shout could be heard as someone called out. "There they are! They have the girl with them!"

Much looked around in a panic, unable to spot anyone. "What do we do?"

Robin glared down the path in the direction of the voice, looking for any sign of movement. He finally caught a glimmer of light reflecting off a guard's helmet as he came over a rise in the path, stopping at the top. A second man quickly joined the first.

"I believe you have something of mine, Hood." The sheriff's voice sounded. "And I want it back."

"Robin?" Much questioned warily as a dozen more soldiers came into view and stood beside the sheriff.

Robin glanced from Aimee to the soldiers, who were all drawing back on their bows. "Let's go! Go!"

Arrows flew as the gang charged off the path and headed past the trees into the forest. Heavy footsteps sounded behind them as the soldiers pursued.

"Split up!" Robin shouted. John scooped up Aimee as he and Much veered to the left while Robin, Djaq, and Marian dodged to the right.

The soldiers paused for a moment before separating to follow the two groups. Djaq, Marian, and Robin all managed to duck around and hide behind a large, dead tree. The guards ran on past them.

Marian started to walk out into the open, but Robin reached out to stop her and whispered, "Wait. The last man."

After a few seconds, another soldier stumbled after the rest and disappeared deeper into the trees behind the others. The three quietly stepped out from behind the tree and eyed the path the guards had followed.

The sound of a sword being drawn made them all reach for their weapons, but Robin felt a sharp poke against his back. "No one move…or I'll kill him."

Marian and Djaq both turned around with their hands still tightly clutching their swords.

"Drop your weapons!" The prod came stronger this time as Robin put down his bow and then raised his hands at his sides, nodding for Djaq and Marian to do the same.

"I suppose you forgot about the second to last man." Marian said as she dropped her sword to the ground.

Robin turned slowly around to see a young man with dark hair peeking out from under his helmet, shadowing his dark eyes.

The man stared at Robin for a moment, glancing from the quiver on his back to the tag around his neck. "You're Robin Hood?"

"I am." Robin watched the man, noticing the slight waver of his hands and the uncertain look in the man's eyes before he blinked it away and moved the blade closer again. "Are you going to kill me?" Robin said calmly, surprising the man slightly.

"I've been given no orders that say I cannot."

In the momentary silence, Robin looked the soldier thoughtfully in the eye. "Then do it." His voice wasn't cocky as if he was inviting the soldier to make a mistake; he said it almost like a suggestion.

Indecision flickered across the man's face, but Robin continued speaking. "Go on. Kill me. The sheriff will be pleased with you for getting rid of me."

The soldier shifted his shoulders and licked his lips. With a deep breath, he jerked the sword forward.

Marian gasped almost inaudibly, but the sword had stopped, only barely touching Robin's neck. The outlaw's breath came a little quicker, but he didn't move.

The man suddenly blinked and sighed, biting his lip. He lowered his sword. "I won't do it." He stepped back, shaking his head. "I won't kill the man who helps feed my wife and children when I cannot." He gave Robin a respectful nod which the outlaw returned, lowering his hands to his sides. The soldier followed the path his comrades took, leaving the three behind.

Robin turned around and faced Marian and Djaq, who were both unmoving and wide-eyed. He gave a lopsided grin and shrugged.

Without warning Marian strode up to him and punched his arm as hard as she could. "_What_ on earth were you doing!"

"Ow!" Robin exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder and leaning away with a slightly bewildered expression.

"Robin! Why do you _always_ have to do that?" Marian glared at him.

His lips appeared to be fighting a smirk. "Well, we're still alive, aren't we?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure it is because you offered your life."

"Were you worried?" His voice was patronizing and a spark in his eye showed that he was teasing her.

Marian showed no sign of amusement as she crossed her arms over her chest, her hands still tightly fisted.

Robin chuckled and shook his head, placing his hands on her shoulders as he leaned forward. "I knew that man from Clun; we help feed his family all the time. He wouldn't have killed me. Trust me, I knew what I was doing."

Marian refused to look him in the eye. She knew the moment she did, she would see that light in his eyes he always had when he knew he was right.

"Well," she said, keeping her eyes to the ground. "Since you're not dead."

Robin laughed, giving her forehead a quick kiss. "Why, thank you very much." He released her shoulders and winced as he moved his bruised arm. Rotating it slightly, he muttered to himself. "Of course I had to marry the Nightwatchman, the girl who knows how to punch and isn't afraid to."

"Remember that." She raised her eyebrows in an intentionally haughty expression.

Djaq handed Robin his bow and Marian her sword, having placed her own back in its sheath. It didn't stay there for long, however, as the rustle of leaves caused the three to instantly ready themselves.

"Whoa! It's just us!" Much raised his hands as he stopped short of walking into the blade of Djaq's sword. John followed behind, putting down Aimee once he saw the rest of the gang. She stayed close to his side, avoiding Robin.

"We led the guards away in the opposite direction." Much said, slightly out of breath.

Robin nodded, looking around to get his bearings. "If they keep on that track for a while, we should be able to get Aimee to Kirklees before we meet up with the sheriff again. I don't want her to be in the middle of a fight."

Aimee grabbed John's hand as the gang traveled. When they got to the edge of the forest, they peered out from between the trees, seeing an old barn at the end of a clearing. Farther past the barn was the abbey.

"Well, welcome to Kirklees." Robin said, searching the woods that bordered the clearing for any sign of the sheriff.

Aimee gave John a smile and with her small, pudgy hand, began pulling him forward toward the barn.

The rest of the gang followed, grinning at the sight of the young girl leading the gentle giant. Robin trailed behind them, surveying the area carefully.

At the corner of his eye, Robin saw a movement at the end of the clearing. He turned and glimpsed someone ducking back into the trees. Much, being the closest to Robin, saw his pause and stopped as well. "What is it?"

Robin glanced over to see that the gang had reached the doors of the barn and were out of the line of sight of the man in the woods. "We've got company," he announced softly to Much before shouting to cover the gap between them and the sheriff. "Alfy!"

"I don't see any soldiers with him." Much squinted into the woods as he slipped the bow off of his shoulder and placed an arrow against the string.

"Ready yourself, just in case." Robin said. He waited a moment before calling out again, "Come on, now! Don't you think it should be the outlaw skulking in the woods instead of the sheriff of Nottingham?"

The sheriff stepped out from the cover of the trees. Robin waited, but no soldiers followed.

"What happened to your little army, sheriff? Did they abandon you?"

"This is between you and me, Hood." Alfred replied, but Robin thought the closer reason would be that the guards were still looking for him and his gang in the woods. He smirked as the sheriff stepped forward and spoke again. "Where is my seal? I'd like that and the girl whether you please or not."

"Sorry, sheriff. I'd rather not allow you to use a girl's traumatized silence for your own sick use. So, how about a compromise? If you'll leave Aimee alone, I'll give you back your seal." Robin pulled the box out of the pouch at his side and held it in the air for the sheriff to see.

"Just like that? You'll give me a box which may, or may not, contain my seal?" The sheriff snorted. "Do you really think I'm a fool?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

The sheriff shot him a disgusted look. "Hood, the way I see it, I have you and your band cornered, and I have no reason not to attack you."

"Except that your men aren't here and I have the seal. You wouldn't want something to happen to it, would you?"

In response, the sheriff pulled a bow from his back, placed an arrow to it, and pointed it at Robin, who dodged aside just as the string was released.

"That's all you've got, Alfy?" Robin taunted. The answer that came back was somewhat surprising as several arrows flew in his direction. Without concern for immediate pain on either his or Much's part, Robin launched his body at Much's knees, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. Past the wheezy grunt that slipped through Much's lips, Robin could hear arrows whizzing overhead, striking the grass or the building a ways beyond.

Apparently the soldiers had figured out that the outlaws weren't in the forest anymore.

Before the soldiers could fire more arrows, Robin rolled to his feet, pulling a winded Much behind him. They both ducked behind the barn door, yanking it shut as even more arrows embedded themselves in the wood.

"Remind you of another time?" Much asked woefully as he glanced around the barn.

John paused from placing water barrels against the door to glare at him as Robin began pacing in thought.

An arrow flew through a hole in the side of the barn, causing Much to quickly jump aside, nearly falling over.

"I don't like this." He muttered as he watched Robin move a pile of grain sacks to cover the hole.

Pulling the bow from his back, Robin notched an arrow onto the string while he peered out a tiny crack between the boards. The sheriff, seeing that they were trapped in the barn, made no rush to attack as he led the soldiers through the clearing.

"Robin," Djaq said, coming from the opposite end of the barn. "There is a hole in the side of the barn, large enough for us to go through. We could escape through there."

Robin shook his head. "It's too noticeable for all of us to go through."

"Maybe that is a good thing." Marian said suddenly.

"What?" Much turned on her. "Do you _want_ to get us killed?"

"We can't hide for long before they find us, but it's a different story if they think we're not here at all."

"How can we make them think we are not here?" Djaq questioned.

"Well, we could hide until the soldiers make it in, and when they do, one of us can run out through that hole and trick them into thinking that we've all gone." Marian looked around to see what the others thought.

Robin raised his eyebrows and nodded appreciatively, pointing his finger toward her with a slight smile. "That's not a bad idea." He directed his finger away from Marian and tapped it to his lips in thought. "I still have to stage burning the seal. When the soldiers run out, I'll get the sheriff to stay somehow and…" He trailed off, looking around. He spotted a length of wood and held it in one hand while he tugged off the small scarf around his neck with the other. Wrapping the fabric securely around the end, he held up the makeshift torch. "And burn the seal with this."

"But Aimee…" Marian's eyes flickered down to the girl who had pulled herself up onto Djaq's lap the moment she sat down on a wooden barrel.

"You can take her up into the loft to hide in the straw. She shouldn't see it from up there."

John called Robin's attention. "They're making a battering ram. These barrels won't hold for long."

"Who will go when the soldiers come?" asked Djaq, peering over Aimee's head.

"I'll go." said John.

"You?" Much raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, _me_." John announced to Much before turning to Robin.

"You can't go out there alone; you need someone to watch your back."

John nodded. "Much." He summoned as he walked toward the hole in the wall.

Much, who had been looking out at the approaching men, jerked around. "What? Me?"

"Yes, _you_."

John waited impatiently at the exit while Much pointed his finger around the room at the others. "Uh, I like the hiding plan. I've already been out there being shot at; it's someone else's turn."

Robin shrugged. "I've got to stay to burn the box and Marian is staying with Aimee."

Much whipped around to face Djaq.

"I have Aimee." She said, nodding toward the girl who was sitting on her lap and was grasping her hand tightly. Her wide eyes held a hint of fright as she stared at the arrow that had struck the ground inside the barn.

"I thought Marian was staying with Aimee." Much said quickly.

"Staying and holding are not the same thing."

"...What?"

"Just _go_, Much!" Robin said.

"Fine! And if I die out there, let me say now that I told you so." Much followed John to stand by the hole that led out of the barn. Robin rolled his eyes, turned to crack in the board, chewing his lip as he watched the sheriff and his men finish making a battering ram out of an old tree.

Djaq stood and set Aimee on the ground, nudging her toward the loft, which wasn't hard because Robin had stepped too close to Aimee for comfort. She ran to Marian, who helped her up the ladder.

Robin crouched behind a few barrels in the corner of the barn. Djaq started to climb up the ladder, but stopped when she heard Robin calling her. She quickly went over to him.

"Djaq, I need the flint to light the torch." he nodded to the small pouch at her side.

Muffled voices at the door made her hurry as she pulled out two black stones. In her haste, the flint scraped against each other, creating a spark that fluttered down and landed on a piece of straw, causing the end to smoke.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you to be careful with fire?" he said with a quiet, tight chuckle as he smothered the small ember.

Djaq drew in a small breath, her eyes lighting. "Robin!" She strained to keep her voice at a whisper. "I know why Aimee is afraid of you!"

Robin's head jerked up just as the battering ram crashed against the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, I apologize for the delay. This time, I blame it not only on schedules, but computer problems :)**

Robin stared at Djaq as they crouched, half hidden, behind the few barrels, which were not large enough to hide both of them. A second crash sounded as the battering ram once again hit the barn door.

Djaq tensed and shifted slightly back and forth. She knew that she had to hide from the coming sheriff and soldiers, but the anxious look on Robin's face made her stay and explain about Aimee.

"Now, this is just a theory, but what you said of being warned about fire made the connection. Every child has been told something by his parents which he doubts until it is proved to be true. Once he trusts that they know best, he believes them at their word."

Robin glanced over as the door shuddered from another hit before shaking his head and looking back at Djaq. "Yes, but what-?"

She motioned with her hands as she quickly spoke. "Children her age are very impressionable, especially after a traumatic experience like the fire. Her parents-"

John hissed a warning as the soldiers hit the door again, this time managing to splinter the wood. Djaq clenched her fists in frustration as she jumped up and hurried to the loft.

Robin felt his own frustration start to boil, but he quickly forced it down, knowing that it was not the time. He grabbed the flint left by Djaq and struck the rocks together at the head of the torch.

He stopped after a few unsuccessful scrapes, hearing the soft shuffle of straw as Djaq hid amongst the hay piles with Aimee and Marian before the sound of the battering ram drowned them out.

The wood splintered again, this time showering slivers throughout the room as the doors shattered inward.

"There they are!" Several voices and shouts could be heard as the soldiers charged, trying to reach Much and John before they escaped through the hole in the wall. By the aggravated exclamations, Robin knew the guards had been just a little too late. He smirked.

"What are you standing here for?" The sheriff's voice sounded close. "Get them!"

The loudest noises faded, though Robin could still hear some quiet scuffling, which he guessed to be the sheriff lingering. Robin waited for a moment, but when he was about to jump up, heard light footsteps approaching, rather than the thudding of soldier's boots.

"Alfy? What are you doing?" Robin felt the surprise come to his face as he heard the voice of the sheriff's wife, Scarlett.

The tone of the sheriff also suggested his shock. "We trapped Hood and his men in this barn, but they escaped through a hole in the wall like the rats they are. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that you were going to Kirklees because Hood was bringing Aimee back here. I came to see her."

Robin used the pause between the sheriff and his wife to jump up into view, turning to lean against the waist high barrels with his arms casually crossed. "Now, what's this?"

Scarlett gasped at Robin's sudden appearance. Alfred's expression changed from momentary surprise to a cross between frustration and annoyance as the outlaw continued, "Why, Alfy, you don't have to have secret meetings with your wife to talk about how much you admire me. You can say it right to my face."

"I would, except for that fact that I despise you." The sheriff retorted.

Robin mocked an offended look. "That hurts, sheriff."

The sheriff made a slight move forward, but Robin quickly held up a warning finger as he grabbed the box and raised it into view. Alfred paused, holding his sword out warily, not sure what the outlaw would do.

Robin's voice intensified, all taunting gone. "This is what you want and this is what you'll have…_if_ Aimee will never again be bothered by your presence. She will never even see a glimpse of you."

"And what happens if I refuse?" The sheriff narrowed his eyes.

Robin glared at Alfred. "Your seal will burn."

The sheriff thought for a moment before pursing his lips. "I don't believe you."

Robin sighed and shrugged. "Alright." He placed the box on the barrel in front of him and then leaned the unlit torch upright against it.

The sheriff watched calmly until Robin brought out the flint. "No, you will not destroy that seal!"

Robin smirked triumphantly. "Ah, so you do believe it's in here."

The tips of Alfred's ears turned a bright red color and he opened his mouth to speak before shutting it again. Irritation flickered in his eyes as he took a step forward, attempting to intimidate Robin into taking one back.

Robin raised a finger to stop him. "Now, now, sheriff, don't be hasty. My band is up in the loft, just waiting for you to make the wrong move."

The sheriff snorted. "Oh, come now. I saw your gang escape through the back; I'm no fool."

"I am beginning to think otherwise." The accented voice startled Scarlett as she and her husband looked up to see Djaq standing at the edge of the loft with Marian.

Robin gave a cocky grin as Alfred turned his gaze back on him. "So what's it going to be, sheriff?"

The sheriff glared at him and Robin knew what it would be. He drew his sword as Alfred charged forward, ignoring the barrier between them and swinging his sword down in an arc on Robin's.

While focused on keeping the sharp blade from slipping closer to him, Robin nearly missed how the sheriff sneaked his other hand forward in an attempt to grab the box.

With a quick shove, Robin pushed the sheriff's sword aside, causing Alfred to stumble a few steps backwards.

The sheriff growled and started to advance again, but before he could, Robin shoved the barrel onto its side, sending the box across the room and under the loft.

"Aimee!" Scarlett's sudden shriek startled the sheriff, distracting him enough to make him look back. He caught a glimpse of the girl clinging to Marian's leg but failed to see Robin thrust the fallen barrel with his foot and send it rolling toward him.

Alfred gasped slightly as he hit the ground heavily, the breath leaving his lungs in a rush. Breathing became difficult momentarily and he forced himself to swing his sword at the outlaw who had just come close enough to disarm him.

The tip of the blade slid smoothly across Robin's hand, leaving a line of red glistening blood on his palm. He felt the stinging blade leave his skin halfway down his palm only to strike the flint in his hand. A few sparks flew onto the straw covered floor.

Robin watched with wide eyes as the layer of straw immediately caught ablaze and spread, licking the wooden ladder of the loft.

Alfred grabbed Scarlett by the hand and pulled her out through the shattered doors as the fire climbed higher, devouring the ladder and climbing up the walls.

The high pitched wail of a child cut through the air as Robin looked up to the loft where Aimee stood. She was desperately clinging to Marian with terror in her eyes, a scream emitting from her lips and tears ran down her cheeks.

Robin thought he would be glad when he finally heard Aimee's voice, but the horrified sound pierced his heart.

"Robin!" Marian called for him, panic lacing her voice as the ladder flamed uncontrollably, cutting off the safest way to escape the loft.

She heard a heavy cough and the smoke cleared enough for her to see him. Even from the distance she could see the sheen of sweat on his face.

"Marian! Djaq! Jump!"

"I can't!" Marian shouted back over the whoosh of the flames. "Aimee is too scared to move!" The girl was pressed against Marian, who was positioned to try and shield Aimee from most of the heat.

Marian glanced over and saw Djaq still crouching beside her. "What are you still doing here? I'll take care of Aimee, you get out of here."

"I cannot just leave you two here!"

"You can and you will! Go!"

Djaq hesitated a moment before nodding. "You better follow quickly. The smoke can be more harmful to you now." Marian blinked and started to open her mouth, but the Saracen jumped down, landing easily on the floor.

"Djaq, are you alright?" Robin asked her, waiting for her nod before continuing. "See if you can use the water in those barrels to stop the fire." He coughed as the ladder collapsed, sending a spray of embers and soot. The flames had now spread across two of the walls, burning the support beams of the loft and making its way to the roof.

Marian heard a loud creak beneath her. Instinctively, she pushed Aimee away just as a section of the loft beneath her broke off, weakened by the flames beneath it.

She managed to grab onto the snapped edge of the loft, but the sharp splinters stabbed her palms and the smoldering embers stung her skin. She let go and dropped to the ground, her knees bending until they almost touched the ground to absorb the shock.

Robin moved to her side, placing his hand on her arm. "Are you alright?"

Marian coughed while nodding her assurance, keeping her eyes on Aimee, who was still stuck on the loft, tears leaving tracks on her dirty cheeks.

Opening her mouth, Marian tried to call out for Aimee to jump to her, but her chest tightened and she couldn't speak. She leaned over and coughed heavily. Every time she tried to get a breath she'd only inhale more smoke.

Keeping his hand on her arm, Robin tossed his words over his shoulder. "Djaq! Get Marian out!"

Djaq grabbed Marian's wrist and led her through the hole in the wall.

"Wait!" Marian struggled feebly. "The fire-"

"It is too late for that." Djaq gripped her arm a little more tightly. "Come on."

When Djaq and Marian made it out of the barn, Robin looked up at the little girl. Her tear filled eyes stared back down at him, fear radiating in every panicked breath she took.

She was trapped by her fears; surrounded by burning flames where the only way of escape was toward the man that terrified her.

But what was the reason for her fear? If only Djaq had been able to finish telling him…but Djaq wasn't here. Robin would have to figure it out on his own. He bit his lip as he started to put the pieces together.

What was it she had said? 'Every child has been told something by his parents which he doubts until it's proved to be true, and once he trusts that they know best, he believes them at their word.'

Then something clicked. Aimee's parents.

In her mind, her parents would be right about everything. That included their opinions of Robin Hood. They had been among the small number of people who disapproved of Robin's actions and blamed some of the sheriff's actions on the outlaw. Aimee must have heard them talk about him, or maybe they told her directly about how wrong Robin was. But in either case, she was brought up to be wary of him.

Fire was also one of those things that she was taught to be cautious of: it was dangerous, and it could hurt. But she hadn't known the extent of the pain it could cause, at least until the fire in her own home had been started. It stole away her family, her home, and even in some ways, her voice.

When Aimee saw Robin at the fire, the two fears had been combined, the pain and despair of one connecting with the danger and mistrust of the other.

Aimee's heartbreaking cry called his attention. "Aimee! Aimee, listen to me." With her shoulders shaking with sobs, she hesitantly looked away from the oncoming flames and toward Robin.

His appearance was filthy with his dirty, ash-smudged face, and his voice was slightly raspy from the smoke. Blood from his cut trickled between his fingers and ran together down the back of his left hand, mixing with the soot. Although he looked this way, his hands were outstretched in front of him and motioning to her in a calming manner, and his voice, though rough, had a soothing tone that kept Aimee's attention and began to quiet her cries.

"Aimee, I know you're afraid of me, but I think…I think I know why." Robin licked his dry lips as his eyes quickly flickered to the crawling flames and then back to the child. "I know you have a good reason to be afraid of fire, and it's alright to be afraid. But Aimee—"

The fire snapped and she flinched away from the noise and heat, tears flowing quicker. "Aimee, listen to me!" Robin quickly called and she jerked her gaze back to him. "Aimee, you have no reason to fear me. Your parents were wrong about me."

Robin saw the uncertainty join with her fear. "I won't harm you, I promise…" he shook his head as Aimee stared at him. He knew to explain that to her would take too long, but how could he convince her that she was safe with him? There was no way; it was only up to her.

"Aimee, I want to help you. But I can only do that if you'll trust me."

The loft creaked loudly as the flames traveled from the wood to the fast burning straw in the loft. Aimee cried out as she saw the bright, burning fire surge toward her.

"Aimee! Jump!" Robin called urgently, raising his arms out toward her. Her wide, frightened eyes locked on his. "Trust me."

In that split second, Robin saw her decision. "_Jump!_" he shouted just as she leaped away from the racing flames and fell safely into his arms.

As soon as he had a secure hold, he turned about and, hugging her tightly, headed out through the small space in the wall, the building collapsing after him.

Robin fell to his knees and gulped in the fresh air, loosening his hold on Aimee as he did so. Hiccups and sobs issued noisily from her mouth, something Robin actually found himself grateful for: she had found her tongue.

"Shh, Aimee, shh..." He held her snugly, but not tightly, somewhat surprised that she had consented to remain in his arms.

The dying crackle of flames faded as the sharp sound of a metal blade being drawn came from behind. A sharp jab poked Robin in the back. "Don't move, Hood, or I'll kill you where you stand."


	7. Chapter 7

"Sheriff."

"What did you do with the seal?"

Robin shook his head. "I don't know... I must have left it in the barn." He vaguely remembered leaving it on the ground.

"The seal wasn't in there, was it, Hood?" The sword poked a little bit harder against his back and Robin saw no help for it.

"No, it wasn't."

Scarlett gently took Aimee's hand and began to pull her away.

"No!" Shrieked the girl.

"Alfred! She talked!" Scarlett looked delighted, though Robin imagined that the sheriff's expression didn't match his wife's.

"Hood, tomorrow you are to bring the seal, and we will bring Aimee. If you don't...well, let's say the orphanage will have one less mouth to feed." The sheriff trailed off suggestively and Robin glimpsed Scarlett's horrified expression. "Tomorrow, Hood, right here."

Robin felt a hard shove between his shoulders, most likely a boot. The force pushed him down and his hands slipped on the ground and he landed on his side. He looked up to see the sheriff pick up a struggling Aimee and put her on a horse in front of Scarlett, who was already seated.

Robin sat up, his eyes still locked on Aimee's. Tears flowed continuously down her cheeks as she weakly pushed against Scarlett's arm, which was circled around her waist, keeping her in the saddle. The sheriff and his wife turned their horses and cantered off.

"Robin?" Djaq said quietly behind him.

He just shook his head slowly as he shoved up against the ground to stand. Turning around, he saw Djaq watching him, her features soft and sympathetic. Marian was standing further back away from the pillar of smoke that curled in the light breeze.

John suddenly jogged out of the forest, his eyes first locked on the dwindling flames that were running out of wood to consume, and then to Robin, Djaq, and Marian.

Much crashed through the trees, out of breath. He took in the sight for a bewildered moment. "What happened?" he gasped.

"The sheriff came and accidentally started a fire." Djaq summed up as Robin walked past her, heading for Marian. "He took Aimee and, if he doesn't get the seal tomorrow..."

"How long were we gone?" John muttered to himself while Much shook his head, squinting at the heat of the flames as he passed by the barn.

"Well, that's just great!" He gave an anxious chuckle. "The sheriff has done it again! What is going on with these sheriffs? Always making things so difficult!"

Djaq half listened to Much's rant while she examined the deep cut on Robin's hand.

"We're done for!" Much continued, looking distressed. "It's a hopeless circle! We can't give the sheriff the seal or else he'll use it for power, but if we don't, who knows what he'll do to Aimee."

"He won't do anything to Aimee." Robin said, wincing as Djaq gently pressed a cloth to his wound.

"What do you mean? Of course he will-"

"No, he won't." Robin turned to face the others. "Didn't you see how Scarlett tried to protect her? She's not much of an outdoors person, yet she traveled all the way here on horseback just to see Aimee back at Kirklees."

"So?" Much said after a pause.

"So, Scarlett has a soft spot for children." He saw the realization appear in their expressions.

"Like Sarah." John recalled.

"Sarah?" Marian tried to identify the name.

"The servant girl from Locksley who helped Archer when he was captured because of his broken leg." Robin told her. "Scarlett stopped the sheriff from harming her when she helped him escape."

"She will probably ask the sheriff not to hurt Aimee," Djaq noted. "But we cannot be too sure that nothing will happen to her, either way."

"So what do we do? We can't risk Aimee's life even if the sheriff isn't planning on harming her." Marian questioned.

"Let's head back to camp." Robin suggested, a grin spreading across his features. "I think I might have an idea."


	8. Chapter 8

The next afternoon, the band stood in a staggered formation, Kate, Marian, and Much all armed with bows while the rest stood with swords out and ready. The sheriff and his men stood opposite, Scarlett looking horrified as she clutched Aimee's shoulder and looked back and forth between the two parties.

Robin stepped forward, a newly crafted box in his hands. Alfred met him, a smug expression on his face.

"So, Hood, I win this round."

Robin nodded. "You definitely outsmarted me this time."

The sheriff glared, sensing the sarcasm behind his words. "Remember your little friend, Hood. One wrong step..."

"What, you don't trust me, sheriff? Here," He gestured to the box he was holding, "This contains the seal."

Alfred cautiously took the box, struggling to open it before he noticed a small keyhole. "The key, please."

"The girl, please." Robin said in the same tone, holding out his hand just as the sheriff did.

The sheriff frowned for a moment before looking back and motioning his wife to come forward with Aimee. She had to keep a firm hold of the girl's hand, attempting to keep her from squirming out of her grasp.

Alfred told the pair to stop a few feet away. "Until I can make sure the seal is really here." He glared at Robin. "The key."

Robin moved his gaze from the sheriff to Aimee, shifting his weight to the other foot as he thought. He then moved his hand to his side and pulled a small key from his belt.

Alfred held out his hand a little further, but Robin stayed where he was and flicked the key into the air towards the sheriff. It hit his palm, but the sheriff failed to close his fingers fast enough and it bounced back into the air. He juggled with it for a few moments before he was finally able to grasp the end with his pinky finger before it hit the ground.

Robin snorted and heard a similar noise behind him from Much's direction. The sheriff ignored them, though he turned slightly red as he fit the key in the lock.

The lid opened and he pulled out the wooden seal. Robin nodded. "Right. Now you have your seal." He turned to Scarlett. "Let go of Aimee."

Scarlett turned to her husband and opened her mouth to protest, but Aimee finally wrenched her hand away and brushed past Robin, crashing into Much and clutching his legs.

Robin started to turn, but the sheriff called out, stopping him. "Wait." Alfred nodded for one of his men to come forward. "I have to make sure you didn't ruin the seal. If that is the case, our deal is off."

A small pot filled with wax that had been heating inconspicuously over a fire was brought forward by one of the guards. The sheriff produced a piece of paper and poured a portion of the wax onto it, pulling out the seal and placing it gently in the soft surface.

He lifted the seal and glanced down at the paper, his face turning a bright red as he glared at Robin. An innocent look was on the outlaw's face as he looked back at the sheriff, whose astounded but angry expression had not yet faded.

"What did you do to it?" Alfred asked, holding up the piece of paper. On it was a neatly placed seal with Robin's mark, the arrow symbol within a circle proudly displayed in the center.

"We changed it just for you."

"You ruined it!" Alfred pulled out his sword and swung it straight overhead in a neat arch, aiming directly at Robin.

Robin pulled out his bow and blocked the blade, shoving the base into the sheriff's stomach before he could recover from the force of his parried blow.

The sheriff stumbled back slightly. When he recovered, Robin readied himself for another blow, but before the sheriff lifted his sword again, he froze. His forehead wrinkled as he stared at a point behind the gang.

"Robin?" He heard Marian call to him. What he had meant to be a split second look, turned into a double take as he saw a man running out of the forest behind him. He was hard to miss in his cream colored underclothes

The sheriff looked back at his guards, trying to find the empty space the guard had left.

Robin groaned and then said to Much in a hissing whisper, "You were supposed to tie him up!"

"I did! He must have untied himself somehow!" Much stared at the man that was running toward the group.

"Oh, perfect." Robin took advantage of the distracted sheriff and cracked the edge of his bow down on Alfred's wrist, knocking the sword from his hands. The rest of the band moved into action as well, striking with the flat of their blades as much as possible.

"John! Take Aimee!" Robin shouted over the sound of ringing metal. He couldn't hear a reply, but he glimpsed the tall man bend over and then turn to run back into the forest.

Several guards that were not yet engaged with the fight suddenly collapsed, unconscious, as a single guard ran forward toward the gang.

Marian parried swords with one of the guards, blocking swing after swing. The soldier suddenly twisted his wrist and knocked her sword from her hand, sending it flying somewhere into the fray. He roughly kicked her legs out from under her and she hit the ground. His arm rose above her and began to swing back down. Marian closed her eyes tightly and rolled to the side, hoping to avoid his blade.

The dull sound of the sword striking the ground was right next to her ear, unnerving her as she rolled to her feet. She slammed her booted foot into his stomach, doubling him over, before swinging her fist at his head. Her hand made contact, throwing the man to the ground but also scraping her knuckles.

"Behind you!" Shouted Djaq, who was standing nearby, fighting fiercely with another soldier. Marian turned around and ducked aside, narrowly avoiding a blade that swished down so closely that she felt the air move.

A second guard's sword suddenly struck the attacking man's blade from his hand, throwing it to the ground. While the disarmed guard went back for his sword, the other soldier stood beside Marian, peering at her through his visor.

"Are you alright?" He asked, slamming the pommel of his sword into the guard's head before he could grab his sword. He then lifted the discarded blade and tossed it to her.

"I'm fine, Archer." She caught the sword deftly, returning to the melee around them.

Another guard stared at Archer, confused that he had knocked out seemingly one of his own. Archer removed his helmet and held it in his hands, shaking his head at it. He then glanced up at the befuddled soldier. "It's no wonder you guy drop like flies, you can't see a thing in this helmet!"

Before the guard could react, Marian crashed the hilt of her sword against his head and he collapsed.

Archer dropped the helmet to the ground. "Told you."

Will flipped his axe from belt, twirling it in his hand before smashing the wooden handle down onto the shoulder of a guard and then raising it up to slam the flat hard metal into the man's nose, making him fall backwards near the feet of a shrieking Scarlett, who flitted back.

The sheriff pulled his wife back as he waved the last few guards forward.

"My gang!" Robin yelled. "Back to the forest!" He ran forward and clashed swords with an oncoming guard.

The band retreated back into the trees after a hesitant glance at Robin. Pulling his sleeves down over the palms of his hands, Robin quickly ran over to the small fire and snatched the pot sitting over it. As the three remaining guards ran forward, Robin flung the contents of the pot into their faces. They shouted and flinched back as the hot wax splashed over them.

Robin dropped the pot as the heat seeped through the thin fabric of his sleeve. He grinned as he saw the sheriff's furious face and he gave him a cocky grin as he turned and dashed into the forest with his gang.

Once a safe distance away from Kirklees, the band slowed to a halt. Archer pulled the guard's mail shirt over his head and discarded it on the ground. "The thing smells like a pig," he mumbled.

"You look like one," Kate declared lightly, taking in his dirtied shirt and disheveled appearance.

"Thanks."

Much looked at Marian who was nursing her knuckles. "For a minute there I thought you were-"

"I'm fine, Much, trust me." She said with a quick glance at Robin.

Djaq gazed at Marian and then changed the subject. "I hope John got Aimee safely back to Kirklees."

"I wish we could have said goodbye." Much announced gloomily.

"Maybe we'll still get a chance to," Robin said. "We just need the sheriff to know we'll not be going back to Kirklees for anything very soon. Then it will be safe to go."

"Yeah, but what about Aimee? Will the sheriff do anything to her?" Will asked.

"Scarlett would stop anything before it got started with Aimee."

Much sighed.

"You miss her." Djaq smiled.

"No... I'll be glad to finally have a warm meal without worried about how she'll react." Much said quickly.

Djaq let the subject go but kept the smile as she watched Much plod slowly along.

Kate suddenly looked around. "Where's John?"

A gasp came from Much as he felt something small and warm abruptly grab his hand. He flinched back and looked down, hearing a small giggle. "Aimee!" He said in surprise as he relaxed again. "What…how did you…?" He whipped his head around until he finally spotted John walking up to the back of the group.

"I thought you were going to take her back Kirklees. The sheriff shouldn't bother her now." Robin said, though he was anything but displeased at Aimee's reappearance.

"You didn't get to say goodbye." John said to the band.

Robin watched Aimee wander from Much to Kate, as he let out a soft sigh. "It'll be dark soon and she needs to go back home. We'll say goodbye then."

The band kept up a small conversation with Aimee on the way, the gang talking and Aimee shyly speaking simple responses.

They reached the town and, after some guiding tugs from Aimee, were able to locate the orphanage where she was living. The owner of the orphanage came to the door and, with a grateful cry, bent down to hug the girl who had been stolen.

Robin explained Aimee's absence while Aimee herself wandered around the outlaws, receiving farewells.

By the time Robin finished talking, Aimee was getting a hug from Marian and then turning to grin at Will, who teasingly tapped her nose.

Much dropped to his knees, uncomfortably hugging the little girl as she gave him a slightly wet hiss on the cheek. Robin grinned at his friend as he came forward, dropping down to eye level with Aimee.

"Goodbye, Aimee. We'll come visit you someday."

She met his gaze seriously. "Don't forget."

The small words drew chuckles from everyone around, a smile lighting up Robin's own face. "How could we forget you?"


	9. Chapter 9

The gang reluctantly made their way back through Sherwood, silence reigning in the slowly diminishing light.

The quiet was somewhat peaceful until Much broke through it. "It will be so quiet without her around."

Robin raised his eyebrows, a slight smile quirking his lips. "She was quite the chatterbox."

"You know what I mean."

"Anyways, I wouldn't worry too much."

"What? Why?"

"Because there will be another child soon enough."

Djaq let out a laugh "I thought as much!"

"Congratulations, brother." Archer smiled at Robin as Will clapped him on the shoulder. John hugged Marian tightly as Much stood, somewhat bewildered.

"Wait, what?"

Marian rolled her eyes. "We're going to have a baby, Much."

"Oh!" Much looked somewhat blank after this statement, looking at Robin dumbly in shock.

Kate laughed. "Well, say something, Much! That's not how you congratulate parents-to-be!"

Much opened his mouth, but shock still blocked his words. Robin chuckled as a smile broke across his face as he wrapped his arms around Much in a quick hug, slapping his shoulder before pulling away. "Thanks."

Much automatically returned the gesture, but he looked at Robin in a slight confusion. "But...I didn't say anything..."

Robin grinned. "I know. When_ you're _speechless, that's how I know you're truly happy about something."

Much blinked. "Oh."

Kate rolled her eyes as she turned to give Marian a hug.

"When?" Djaq asked eagerly.

"Early spring, we think." Robin answered and Marian nodded, her cheeks flushed from the attention and excitement, a smile never truly leaving her lips.

A comfortable silence fell as the band continued to travel back to camp, each picturing with a slight smile what life will be like within a year.

Much finally found his voice as Will and Djaq parted when they reached the room Will had finished building. "A baby..." He looked back at Robin and Marian behind him with a grin. "I must say, I can hardly wait." He turned forward again, his stride lengthening the more excited he became. "Not that I usually care for change, but this might be a good one. You know, get everyone in touch with their sensitive sides. Archer could sure use that. I wonder if the baby…he...or she, I guess..."

Robin grinned at Much's sudden burst of words, glancing over at Marian beside him. Feeling his gaze on her, she turned her head, her own smile growing as she saw his.

He watched her eyes sparkle even in the dim light as he slipped his hand into hers.

"So, do you want a boy or a girl?" He asked quietly, smiling at her.

"I don't see how a preference is relevant since we don't have a say in the matter."

Robin laughed. "Alright, then, guess. You have half a chance of getting it right."

"You go first. Besides, I have the advantage of mother's intuition." The still-present smile on Marian's face grew.

"Good point. I'm going to guess that it will be a girl." He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"A girl? Don't you want a boy that you can teach to use a sword and shoot a bow?"

"Who's going to tell me that I can't teach a girl to use a sword and shoot a bow?"

Marian laughed. "Good answer. I guess that leaves me with the guess that it will be a boy."

"A boy?" Robin mimicked. "Don't you want a girl that you can teach to cook and sew?"

She gave a mock-glare at him. "Cooking and sewing? Robin..."

He chuckled softly. "Maybe Much can teach her how to cook. But you're a fair seamstress. I seem to recall you stitched my arm up once."

"Not that I had a choice."

"If you two are going to act like two lovebirds, why don't you head back to your cabin?" Archer suggested, a smirk on his face as he watched them banter.

"He's just jealous." Robin whispered loudly to Marian.

"Yeah, I'm jealous." Archer said sarcastically. "Just wait until you've got a crying babe on your hip while you watch me run off, happy and carefree, to do some target practice, then we'll see who will be jealous."

"What? _Our_ child staying home during an archery contest?" Robin raised his eyebrows. "Our child will beat you before she can even walk."

"If our child is anything like you," Marian cut in, "she'll always have the final word as well."

Robin turned to face her. "She? You're switching your guess already? I'm surprised. You usually wait until there's proof that I am right until you admit it."

Marian playfully narrowed her eyes at his comment before continuing. "As the mother, I have the right to change my mind."

"And as the father, what rights do I have?" Marian saw his eyes light up as he said his soon-to-be title, causing a pleased tingle run down her spine.

Marian pursed her lips in thought. "How about the right to name the baby?"

"Really? Hmm..." He smirked as he looked up into the sky, a teasing gleam in his eye.

"Approved names." Marian added, before Robin could abuse his power. He glanced back down at her.

He stopped, pulling her to a halt as well. He laced his fingers through hers. "And what if I don't approve?"

Marian looked up at him. "Too bad." She tilted her head with the slightest hint of a smile, daring him to continue their playful banter.

He silently refused the dare, instead meeting her lips with his own. "I'll hold you to it," he murmured when she broke the kiss.

"I know you will."

**And there ya have it. Episode 6 is (finally!) complete! Hope ya love it :) Please review, and, as always, for a sneak peek at the next episode, take a look at my profile :)**


End file.
